A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to retainer assemblies and display insert assemblies for headstones and cemetery display units. More specifically, this invention relates to assemblies for displaying portraits, photographs, illustrations or the like, as well as any combination thereof, on headstones or other cemetery display units.
B. Background
The use of picture frames, lockets, display cases and the like on headstones and other cemetery display units to display and protect memorabilia has been known for many years. While these various items can generally display and protect those items felt worthy of such display and preservation, there are shortcomings of each with regard to use on headstones and other cemetery display units. In particular, what has been lacking is a display assembly that enables displayed items to be inset into a space with a minimum amount of clearance and a final surface fit that is flush with the surface of the surrounding material. Such an assembly would be particularly advantageous when inletting materials which do not lend themselves to direct tooling. An example of such material is stone, which is commonly used for headstones and other cemetery display units.
In many cemeteries, both human and animal, it has become mandatory for headstones to be set in a horizontal position flush with the ground level so that the headstones will not interfere with maintenance equipment, such as lawn mowers. These cemeteries generally have regulations that prohibit or limit vertical projections above the horizontal face of the inscribed stone. Problems exist because the existing portrait display options were primarily designed to be mounted on headstones that project vertically from the ground surface. When used in cemeteries where only flush mounting is allowed, these displays must be inset into oversized cavities cut out of the headstone.
The procedures commonly used to cut the stone results in inlets having curved walls. Although tools are available to cut vertical wall inlets in stone, these tools are expensive and not available to all who wish to achieve a suitable inlet in stone for a display assembly. The most common procedure to inlet stone is to sandblast or impact cut the desired area with powdered media of varying grades. This renders a cavity in the stone with coved or concave sides. In the past, this cavity has been carved much larger than the item to be inset to compensate for the reduction in bondable surface caused by the coving. Unfortunately, the excess space around the display assembly creates an area for trapping dirt, water or other foreign material, such as the deposit of minerals and alkalies from irrigation systems. Aside from the obvious maintenance problem, the resulting inset is thought by many to be an unattractive distraction (i.e., the large gaping border detracting from the inlaid item it was meant to hold). There exists a need for an assembly that provides a suitable display environment without the excess space problem in the memorial and monument industry.